


Extracurricular Activities

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Secret Relationship, Student Council, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Student Council advisors Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls are trying to keep their new relationship under wraps at work. How hard can it be to keep a secret from a high school full of students and staff?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819003
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/gifts).



> For Alina, who made a perfect cover for this before she even read it. Your art is inspiring and such a beautiful gift, my friend. Thank you for sharing it with us!

“Ms. Mars, I was hoping to ask you a Student Council question. Mind if I sit here?”

Veronica eyes Logan over her crappy teachers’ lounge coffee. Between his well-tailored khakis and the sleeves rolled-up on his black button-up, he’s taunting her. He must be. Now that he knows how she feels about his forearms, she’s pretty sure he reveals them on purpose. Taking a sip of her coffee, she hopes her co-workers just think she’s drooling because she’s tired. 

Which would make sense since this stupid faculty meeting is scheduled to start at 6:30 in the freaking morning. 

“Um.” She slides her pile of papers over, freeing the wooden seat next to her in the Neptune High library. “I s’pose.”

It’s been three months since she and Logan Echolls started dating. The best three months of her life, if she’s being honest. But they work together, teachers at Neptune High, and they run the Student Council together. If the students (or the faculty) knew they were an item, no one would talk about anything else. The only people around here who gossip worse than the high school kids are the teachers. So they’ve been keeping their relationship under wraps at work, flying under the radar. 

And Veronica has to admit, secrets are hot. She hasn’t had this much fun since...well, she can’t remember when. 

“Has something been keeping you up at night, Mars?” Logan twirls his pen, the picture of innocence. “You look tired.”

He knows exactly how late she was up last night and what—or more accurately, who—she was doing. 

“Wow. There’s the famous Echolls charm. It’s amazing you’re still single,” she taunts, glaring at him. 

Before the Student Council State Leadership Convention field trip in January, the animosity between them had been real. Now they’re just trying to keep up the ruse. And she’s not sure what this says about her but verbally sparring with Logan is the best kind of foreplay. 

Logan leans forward, opens his mouth to reply but before he can speak, Principal Clemmons steps in front of the assorted wooden tables and chairs in the library and clears his throat. Sitting up straight, Logan flips open a leather-bound notebook and chews on his pen, looking for all the world like an eager student. 

“Suck up,” she mutters. 

“Shh. I want to pay attention here.” He gestures at Van Clemmons and she rolls her eyes. Then she struggles to keep her face impassive as Logan runs his foot up the back of her calf under the table. 

_Jackass._

He continues to stare intently at the principal, totally engrossed in who has parking lot duty this month and when the accreditation committee is arriving. While he tickles her leg with the toe of his expensive black dress shoe. 

Sneaking her hand below the table, she squeezes Logan’s upper thigh and smirks when he jumps, then tries to casually shift in his chair. 

_All’s fair in love and war, Echolls_. 

Veronica’s not sure what kind of odd combination of the two this is but damn if it doesn’t make faculty meetings more interesting. 

Trying to look like she’s paying attention, she continues to torture Logan while Clemmons reviews best practices for student engagement and how to handle dress code violations. 

“So.” She turns to Logan after they are dismissed. “What was your Student Council question?”

“Uh.” His face goes blank and she snickers. “Our latest endeavor…”

“Which, of course, you know is the Red Cross blood drive.”

“Of course. I just wanted to check in.”

“There are actually some details I’d like to go over with you. Can you meet after school?”

Mr. Pope, another one of the social studies teachers, ambles over and Veronica straightens, trying to give off her most disinterested vibe. _Just suffering through a conversation with my least-favorite co-worker._

Huffing a sigh, Logan crosses his arms, probably just to flex those delectable muscles. “I have so much to do, I don’t think—”

“Well, remember it’s your job and think again.” Pope smothers a laugh with a cough as she spins on her heel, swinging her hips a tad bit more than usual. She can’t help but look forward to their meeting. 

* * *

Veronica scans Logan’s classroom, walls hung with maps and inspirational quotes, profiles of historical figures and US Presidents, and knocks on the metal door frame. He glances up from the pile of papers at his desk and smiles, so wide her breath rushes out of her lungs, before he remembers to school his features and pretend disinterest.

“Ms. Mars. How was your day?”

“Fine. You?”

“Fine. Did you bring those blood drive notes to go over with me?”

Stalking over to his desk, she licks her lips just to enjoy the way his eyes widen. 

“Yep.” She hands him a stack of forms. “Here’s your paperwork. Don’t forget to request a sub that day and make lesson plans. I’ll take care of donuts and order lunch. This is your to-do list.”

Veronica sticks a neon pink post-it on top of the paper he’s grading. 

“Me. My place. 6 p.m.,” it reads. The bobbing of his Adam’s Apple is the only indication he’s affected. 

“Done.” Crumpling the note, he tosses it in the metal trash can by his desk. His eyes burn with intensity and promise. 

“Great.” Her heels tap on the linoleum floor as she spins away, then pauses at the door. “And don’t forget our early morning officers meeting tomorrow.”

“Another morning meeting.” Logan rubs his temples. “This is wearing me out.”

“Are you sure it’s the morning meetings that are doing it?” Veronica gives him a wicked grin before popping out the door, heading back to her photography classroom on the other side of the school. 

She probably shouldn’t let herself act too comfortable around him, even if there isn’t anyone else listening in. It’s just so much fun, she can’t resist. 

* * *

“Veronica! I haven’t seen you in weeks. How’s it going?” Her best friend, Wallace Fennel, startles her in the hallway. The yellow stripe in his green track pants and jacket match the lockers behind him and he looks like a walking advertisement for school spirit. 

“It’s going. You know, busy. How about you?” She fiddles with the strap of her bag and tries not to look guilty that she’s on her way to meet her secret boyfriend. 

“I have more free time now that basketball season is over. I’d love to hang out. You have plans tonight?”

Veronica wracks her brain for an excuse as he hitches his backpack up on his shoulders and waits expectantly for her answer. 

“Um.” She can’t say she has plans with a girlfriend; Wallace knows he’s her only friend. And if she tells him she has a date, he’ll ask too many questions. She should have filled him in about Logan months ago and now, the longer she waits, the harder it gets. Finally she mumbles, “I’ve got some projects I should grade.” 

“That’s okay.” Wallace’s grin tugs her heart. He turns the corner and starts walking towards the faculty parking lot behind the school. Veronica follows, then stops at the hallway to Logan’s room, heels rooted in the middle of the floor. “We’ll order pizza and watch a movie. It’ll be fun.”

“But I—”

“Hey, Sugar Puss. Thanks for waiting.” Logan loops his arm around her waist and presses a kiss to her cheek before catching sight of Wallace. “Shit.”

Wallace’s eyes are the size of dinner plates. He continues to stare even after Logan stiffens and drops his arm, fidgeting like a teenager. 

“Wait, you—but I thought—how—this is...” he stumbles over his words before a wide smile spreads across his face. “It makes so much sense.”

“What?” Veronica’s affronted. “I hate him. It doesn’t make sense at all.”

But Wallace shakes his head and continues to smile. “Why you’ve been so busy and so happy lately.”

Stepping closer, he socks Logan on the shoulder. “Hey, man. Wanna grab pizza with us tonight and grade papers?”

“Sure.” Logan shrugs. “Thanks.”

Veronica stares between the two of them. She really can’t believe it was that easy. Maybe it won’t be a big deal to tell other people. 

* * *

“ _Oh, no, it will be a huge deal._ ” Wallace’s words from the night before continue to echo in her mind. “ _You’d be better off to elope to Vegas and come back married than tell anyone at school you’re dating Logan Echolls.”_

She’d been too busy protesting the marriage part of his comment to process much else but she mulls it over now, trying not to meet Logan’s eye across the circle of rusted metal folding chairs in the Student Council office. They are having their bi-weekly Officer meeting, going over the schedule for the blood drive and preliminary plans for Teacher Appreciation Week. 

“Hello? Earth to Mars?”

“What?” She snaps at Logan. _I can’t believe he made that horrible joke. At least he’s making the animosity easy._

“Do you approve of a fiesta theme for Teacher Appreciation?” His words are clipped, businesslike, and he’s staring at her forehead, not her eyes. It helps. 

“Yes. Great idea.”

“Actually, I think I saw some fiesta decorations in the storage cabinet the other day.” Logan clears his throat. “You guys can head to class, Ms. Mars and I can check.”

Willing herself not to blush, she rolls her eyes. “Speak for yourself, Mr. Echolls. I need to run to the copy room. Unless…Amy, you’re in my first period. Can you grab my copies on the way to class? I’ll write you a pass.”

“Sure, Ms. Mars!” Long brown ponytail swinging, Amy smiles and reveals a wide swath of braces. “I’ll grab everything in your mailbox.”

Veronica rakes her eyes over Logan, enjoying the cut of his khakis and his casual dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to tempt her. 

“Go ahead and get the class started on their projects, too, in case this takes longer than the,” she glances at her watch, “twenty minutes we have before morning announcements. Thanks.”

While she scribbles a pass for Amy, Logan opens the metal storage cabinet and begins perusing the contents. As soon as the door latches behind the students, Veronica launches herself into his arms. 

Logan’s lips meet hers in a hungry kiss. It hasn’t been that long but she’s desperate to taste him. He doesn’t stay over at her place on school nights and after pizza with Wallace, he had given her a chaste peck on the cheek and left. 

“Oh, god,” he mutters against her mouth. “I thought that meeting would never end. Are you wearing that skirt on purpose?”

“What?” Veronica pulls away, smooths her hands down her pencil skirt. “Is it too short? I don’t want to be that kind of teacher—”

“No.” He cuts off her protest with a kiss. “Your skirt is perfectly professional, just fucking sexy.”

Running her hands over his shoulders, she forces herself not to muss up his hair. 

“I missed you last night,” Logan continues, sucking lightly on her neck. “Do you have plans tonight? Can I see you?”

“Mmm, that feels amazing. I can’t wait to—shit.”

At her explicative, Logan jumps away from her. “What? What’s wrong? Did someone see us?”

“No.” Veronica leans in to reassure with another deep kiss. “I just remembered. The accreditation team meeting.”

He grimaces. “That’s tonight?”

At her confirming nod, he sighs. “Maybe we really should look for supplies in this cabinet. Meet me here after school? If we pretend to work on Student Council stuff, maybe we can even grab dinner together before the meeting.”

She shoots him a disbelieving glare. “Not if everyone is supposed to think we hate each other.”

“It’s getting harder and harder to keep this up.”

Veronica snorts and glances at his pants. “You better work on that for later, buddy.”

“Dirty mind, Mars.” He wags his finger at her and she can’t help but smirk. 

“You like it.”

“I do.” He kisses her again, proving the truth of her words. “Meet me here after school?”

“Looking forward to it.” With a wink, Veronica gives him time to cool down and heads to her first period class. She manages to focus on photography and not hum "I Feel Pretty" but she can’t keep the tiny smile off her face. 

* * *

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Veronica huffs in case anyone is watching as she enters the Student Council office. 

Spinning her out of sight of the minuscule window, Logan places a kiss on her forehead. “Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?”

“My secret boyfriend who I’m pretending to hate? Yes.” But she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, putting all her pent-up longing into it. Her tongue twines around his, insistent, and her hands roam over his muscled body. Now she can muss up his hair with no worries. 

Logan finally pulls away, panting. “How was your day?”

“Decent.” She rolls her eyes and fixes the buttons on her blouse. “Some kids are assholes, but some are not. Turns out high school is way more like real life than they let on.”

“True.” Logan wades through boxes of dance decorations, styrofoam cups, and art supplies until he reaches the grey metal storage cabinet in the corner. “This room is seriously a mess.”

“We’ve been so overwhelmed with project after project, I haven’t really had time to go through and organize it. We could have the kids help...or we could keep using it as an excuse to meet here after school.”

He bobs his eyebrows in response to her bawdy wink. 

“How did Student Council even get an office anyway?” She wonders, moving past a giant disco ball and a stack of folding chairs to inspect a battered sombrero. 

“Being in charge of all these projects merits a storage room, I guess?” He holds up a box of forks before putting them back where he found them. “We should definitely make the students do this.”

“Yep. Because then we can do this instead.” Veronica demonstrates her plan, grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him to her so she can kiss him again. 

“Mmm, how much time do we have before we have to leave for our separate dinners?” he asks, lips moving to her jawline and sending delicious shivers through her. 

“About ten minutes. I’m going out to dinner with Wallace, hopefully no one else from the math department. You?”

Now it’s her turn to place fevered kisses along his neck while he answers. “I’m grabbing a bite with some of the other social studies teachers.”

Veronica pulls away, glaring. “Oh, will Miss Sinclair be joining you?”

“Veronica, it’s not my fault,” he protests, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “She teaches in my department. I have to be nice to her.”

“Being nice is one thing,” she grumbles. “You were flirting with her at the Winter Carnival!”

“She was flirting with me,” Logan insists, hunching his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets. “But what was I supposed to do? She thinks I’m single.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Veronica huffs. “You could have treated her like you treated me all year.”

“No, I couldn’t have. I liked you all year.”

That doesn’t even make sense but he smiles and drops a kiss on her nose and her insides turn to goo. 

“Alright. Better make the most of our time, then.” Her lips meet his, greedy for his touch.

It would be nice if they could eat a meal together in a restaurant, go home together, stop sneaking around. Although this—meeting in mop closets and sharing stolen moments—is pretty hot, too. 

Logan’s hands slide from her lower back to her ass, squeezing, making her very sad indeed that they can’t spend the night together. Maybe Friday night they can—

A throat clearing halts her fingers on their way to Logan’s belt buckle. The only problem is, she has her tongue down his throat and he definitely didn’t make that noise. She freezes and pulls away. 

Hand on the doorknob, Principal Clemmons surveys them from the doorway. Accompanied by the visiting accreditation team and giggling Student Council members, naturally. 

“Shit,” Logan breathes. “The school tour.”

Van Clemmons blinks repeatedly. Veronica feels her face heat.

“Sir. Just cleaning out the storage room.” Logan manages, voice strangled. 

“And Ms. Mars tripped and fell onto your lips?”

Is it possible for her cheeks to actually catch on fire? Because it’s a serious danger. 

“Um.” _Time to be brave, girl._ Veronica straightens, grabs Logan’s hand. “No. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months.”

Clemmons rolls his eyes. “I’ve been at this high school for twenty years. I know all the couples. When were you going to tell me?”

She's sure her expression matches Logan’s wide-eyed one. 

“Never mind.” Clemmons raises his eyebrows and smirks. “I’m sure you won’t mind meeting with me tomorrow during your prep periods and filling out paperwork?”

At their nods, he inclines his head. “I trust I’ll see you at the staff meeting this evening. Goodnight.”

As he pulls the door closed behind him, he gets in one more zinger. “Oh, and Mr. Echolls, you may want to remove that lip gloss from your face before then. It’s a much better color for Ms. Mars.”

“Thanks, sir.” Logan’s sarcastic reply hangs in the air before they dissolve in giggles. 

“Oh my god, did we just get caught making out by the principal?” Veronica gasps between bouts of laughter. 

Logan shakes his head. “And a group of our own students. That was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Even more embarrassing than your Statue of David gaffe?”

He considers, then see-saws his hand back and forth. “It’s a tie.”

“So I guess our secret’s about to become public knowledge, huh?” Veronica loops her arms around Logan’s neck, presses her chest to his and gazes into his eyes. He stares back, sure and steady, then settles his hands on her waist. 

“You ready for this? By tomorrow morning, the entire school will know about it.”

Veronica snorts. “It’s almost five o’clock. There are hardly any students here.”

“Good gossip spreads faster than ringworm through the wrestling team.”

“Gross.” She wrinkles her nose in disgust. “I suppose you’re worth it, though.”

Veronica runs her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck, delighting in the prickly sensation. 

“Hey, I guess this means we can grab dinner together tonight if you want. Or go home with each other after,” Logan points out philosophically, before brushing his lips against hers, sending little jolts of awareness zipping along her skin. 

“Take that, Miss Sinclair,” she taunts, grin spreading across her face. 

He glances at his watch. “Speaking of, it's time to go.”

Veronica holds out her hand, palm up, as Logan locks the door behind them. He laces their fingers together, squeezing hers and smiling. 

A male student she doesn’t know, clad in a Neptune letter jacket, brushes past them in the hallway, engrossed in his phone.

“Hey, Mr. Echolls. You got game. Way to go.”

“Thanks!” Logan replies while she sputters and blushes. “See, what did I tell you? Better news than the time Mr. Daniels split his pants in fifth period.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AmyPC for the beta and MarshmellowBobcat for the title! You guys are the best :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Extracurricular Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545070) by [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91)




End file.
